dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
DMFA Timeline 57,822 B.C. - The dragon Balorie is born. 56,720 B.C. – The demon Nicky is born. 24,729 B.C. – The mythos Zingauru is born. 9,288 B.C. – The succubus Fa'Lina is born. 7,026 B.C. – The succubus Destania is born. 7,000 B.C. – SAIA is founded. (Approximate year) 760 B.C. – The demon Dark Pegasus is born. (1231) 612 B.C. – The angel Akaen is born. (1379) 428 B.C. – The succubus Aaryanna is born. (1563 Zelith) 420 B.C. – May, Abel's mother, is born. (1571 Zelith) 418 B.C. – The demon-mare Kria Soulstealer is born. (1573 Zelith) 400 (nearly) B.C. – The incubus Abel and the being Devin J. Mernstar are born. (1591 Zelith) 376 B.C. – The beings Xander and Devin J. Mernstar and the mythos Hennya are murdered, and in between the former two deaths and the latter, Abel's cubi powers manifest. Abel begins attending SAIA. Cynthia commits suicide {before the other three die}. (1616 Katith) 336 B.C. – May Rewanz dies. 288 B.C. – Fa'Lina reaches her 9,000th birthday. Abel is presumably attending classes at SAIA, but things may have gotten unusual as Fa'Lina celebrated her big 9,000. (1703) 244 B.C. – The insectis ChkChkTia is born. (1747) 216 B.C. – The mythos Matilda Kissriss is born. (1775) 65 B.C. – Moira Den is born. (1926 Dekith) 60 B.C. – The undead Rachel-Rebecca the Third is born. (1931 Dekith) 41 B.C. – The being Delna is born. (1950 Dekith) 37 B.C. – The were Hahwru is born. (1954 Dekith) 34 B.C. – The undead race is created when a demon uses powerful magic to animate a considerable amount of deceased beings. Rachel-Rebecca the Third is murdered, arising shortly after as an undead. Later that year, the undead race joins the creature / being council, officially recognized as its own race. Moira Den is 31. (1957 Dekith) 27 B.C. – Alexsi Ti'Fiona is born to the amazon Quintinga and Edward Ti'Fiona. Quintinga dies within the next year or so of an unknown cause. Merlitz Meshaiko is born. (1964 Dekith) 26 B.C. – The gryphon Gringrrl hatches. (1965 Dekith) 25 B.C. – The succubus Destania stumbles into the Lost Lake Inn after a near-fatal battle. Edward Ti'Fiona gives her sanctuary. Two months later, they wed. Nine months later, Daniel Ti'Fiona is born to Destania and Edward Ti'Fiona. (1966 Dekith) 24 B.C. – Lorenda Soulstealer is born to Kria Soulstealer and an unnamed bull. Aliyka is born. (1967 Dekith) 22 B.C. – Wildy San is born. Biggs San is born. (1969 Dekith) 21 B.C. – Jyrras Gianna is born to Moira Den and Seth Gianna. (1970 Dekith) 19 B.C. – Wildy meets Daniel for the first time. (verify) (1972 Dekith) 16 B.C. – Pip hatches. (1975 Dekith) 10 B.C. – Jyrras meets Daniel for the first time. (1981 Dekith) 1 B.C. – Merlitz spots a human while separated from his adventuring group. (1990 Dekith) 0 A.C. – Present day (1991 Dekith) Notes and References 'B.C.' refers to 'Before Comic' - 'A.C.' refers to 'After Comic' This timeline was based on an original timeline by Netami, which had originally been hosted on his site. His colours have been added here. In Netami's version the years were skewed by about 5 years as he was attempting to compensate for the fact that the strip has been running for six years at that point. Unfortunately the DMFA strip is not locked to realtime - the SAIA arc, for example began in early May 2005 and ended mid-January 2006 although it only lasted about 2 days of DMFA-time. About six months have passed in the comic since it was begun. The dates as presented here are correct according to the cast and demonology pages. The dates on the right are according to the calendar from comic #1193, which set Abel's birth at 1591 Zelith, May's birth at 1571 Dekith, Aniz and Quintinga's deaths at 1964 Dekith (and Alexsi's birth), and therefore the present day at 1991 Dekith. . Category:Timelines